Winter is Coming
by Ajluv
Summary: Natalie Winters is just an American girl in England, looking for a better future. When she reaches Anubis House however, plots and quests are revealed and suddenly the future seems a bit impossible. A sort of fourth season. my eleventh fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! I probably should be focusing on Blissfullness or TTILAY, but I have had this idea for a while, and I just wanted to finally write it down. Enjoy, and Review!**

Natalie clenched her hands, the sharp nails biting into her skin. She took deep breaths in and out, trying to remind herself why she had come to England in the first place. It's the way to get a future, she told herself. No more living in a tiny apartment, in a bad neighborhood. Natalie Violet Winters was not backing down. Not after everything she had been through to be here.

She glanced over to the one other passenger in the bullet-like train car. A teenage girl, about four years older then her, with hair that glowed a dark blonde in the midday sunlight streaming in through the window. The girl smiled at her, noticing her attention.

"Where are you headed?" The girls voice flowed through the air like caramel, toward Natalie. She smiled, "the boarding school up the tracks." She replied, gesturing in what she hoped the right direction was. The girl's smile deepened, and she slid down the seats to the one right across from her. "Me too! What house?"

Natalie instantly replied, she had memorized every bit of the brochure. She was ready for this new school. "Anubis House". The girl squealed, and nodded. " That's my house too!" She paused. " where are my manners? I'm Nina."

Natalie smiled shyly. She was always shy. "Natalie". Then to keep from awkward silence moments, she quickly asked, " how many years have you been going there?" Nina grinned and replied " this will be my third year. But..." She faltered. Natalie scooted closer. Nina cracked a weak smile, and continued. "I left last term, never expecting to come back. I even sent a letter to my boyfriend, telling him to move on. Now, if he's still there, what do I say? What if he's found a girlfriend? I've made a mess of things."

Natalie opened her mouth, ready to respond, when the train stopped with a lurch and a groan. "Dang, I forgot to call a cab." She said instead, feeling stupid. _You skipped two grades Natalie_? She berated herself. _Never would've guessed._ Nina smiled however. "Share a cab with me!" Natalie shrugged. "Might as well save energy."

However, once they reached the school, Nina, who seemed easy-going suddenly stiffened up. Guessing that it was the boy drama, Natalie, quickly came up with an idea. " Don't worry, Nina" she said, patting her arm. " Natalie has a plan. Now which one is this guy of yours?"

Fabian pulled his suitcase across the lawn, depressed. All summer, and all day, he had allowed himself, in between astrology and mythology books, to think of fantasies involving Nina. They were all about the same thing, Nina waiting for him at the school. As he had reached the familiar Gothic buildings, he had realized just how stupid and unrealistic these fantasies were. Nina wasn't coming back he told himself. Enough was enough. He needed to get over her.

Unfortunately, his plans for that were ruined, by a young girls voice calling, in an American accent, across the yard-"Nina, Nina! Wait up! You promised me you'd show me around!" He stopped for a second, but decided to keep moving, not letting his heart believe it. He stopped again, ready to turn around and stop his fluttering heart, when suddenly a small navy-blue bundle flung herself over his suitcase. "Um, um are you okay?" He asked, stuttering, as the bundle stood up and revealed herself to be a tiny girl with warm brown eyes, curly auburn hair, and tanned skin. " Sorry Fabian," he blinked at his name. "I was trying to keep up with my guide." She then looked beyond him, at someone. "Hey, you promised me you would show me around! What gives with running off?" Fabian turned around, looking into the greenish blue eyes, so much like the sea, that he had dreamed of seeing again for a year. He shook himself internally, focusing on the girl's words and not his true love in front of him. "...So anyway, I'm Natalie. I don't know if you two have met or not, but..." "We've met." Fabian said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Yeah" she said breathlessly. Then, ignoring the girl in front of them, they reached forward and hugged. Nina breathless, surprised that Natalie's plan had worked, and Fabian wondering if dreams really did come true.

**Soooooo, I hope you enjoyed that! I loved writing this and I most definitely WANT to write more. Wether or not, you like it decides wether or not I WILL write more. So tell me in a review, so I know to keep going! (Spoiler alert: I probably will) Sorry if I'm kinda out of it. it's been a LLLOOONNGGG day. **

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! I already updated TTILAY, so I decided to update this as well! I really like writing this for some reason. Oh well. TO THE STORY!**

Natalie smiled at the couple in front of her. Oh yeah, she was the love guru. "Fabian, what are you- NINA!" Startled, Natalie whipped around to see a girl with reddish brown hair, wearing skinny jeans and a huge, toothy smile. The two lovebirds in front of her broke apart, so Nina could hug the girl. "Patricia!" Natalie stored the name in her mind, for later.

"Where's Eddie?" Nina asked, her voice muffled. Patricia pulled away, and gestured to somewhere behind her. "Sliming around with his dad or something." She winced slightly, but faced Nina " Are you back for good then?" Nina smiled and looked back at an expectant Fabian, who was absentmindedly leaning forward. "Yes!" Nina glowed with happiness. "Good, now I a-AAHHH"

Patricia had turned, not expecting Natalie to be there. "Who are you, and why are you skulking around?" She asked, taking deep breaths. Natalie smoothed down her dress, and held out her hand. "Natalie Winters, new resident at Anubis House." Patricia brightened. "American?" She said, raising her eyebrows at her accent." We should start calling Anubis House, American house." Natalie smiled, time to show off her skills.

"Fine, keep the name, and I will talk in this accent" she said in a perfect British accent. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Or would you prefer French" she said in the same perfect accent, enjoying their expressions. They opened their mouths, ready to comment, when two African-Americans ran across the lawn to the group.

"Hey" the girl said to Natalie, in an American accent. Hmmm, she could see what Patricia meant. The girl continued to the rest of the group " Trudy wants us all back at the house." Then the boy cut in " And she we couldn't eat until everyone was there. And guys, I am really hungry."

Then they converged on each other, while Natalie waited patiently, for them to notice her again. She didn't have to wait long, for after the cries of "Alfie! KT! And Nina!" had died down, and she had been introduced to everyone, they set off in the direction of the house.

Soon however, the sun glowed even more brightly, causing Nina to stop and take off her coat. While doing so however, the coat caught on a necklace she was wearing, and threw it to the ground. Natalie stared at the oddly shaped locket, it seemed like she was the only that saw it fall. She picked up, slightly falling behind. Nina noticed this and turning around saw Natalie with the necklace.

"Is this yours Nina?" Natalie asked. Nina's face dropped into a shocked expression, and she stopped in her tracks. " Guys" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Look." Her friends turned at around, each staring, mouth wide at Natalie.

"What?" She asked, puzzled. She looked at the necklace, "oh, is it battery operated?" The necklace was glowing in her hands, a bright red color. Nina nodded nervously. " yeah, Er, double As." Natalie easily saw through the lie, but handed the necklace over, and started walking again, puzzled at Nina and her friends reactions.

When they reached the house, Natalie became impressed. The evening passed in a whirl of introductions. Natalie, being small, stayed out of the center of attention, and focused on the drama. By sitting in a corner, she was able to pick apart each and every couple drama. Apparently, Nina and Fabian had been together, and were still balancing on the fine line between friends and dates. Patricia was dating an American boy, that went by the name Eddie. "He is kinda cute" Natalie thought " but not my type". Apparently Alfie was dating a dramatic strawberry blonde named Willow. Nina had awkwardly smiled through that introduction! Also, it seemed that Nina and a girl named Joy were past rivals, because of the way they sorta hugged, but not really. She was dating a tall boy with big hair and icy eyes, that hadn't been introduced to her yet.

After concluding her research, and dinner, Natalie headed up to what was apparently her room. The Indian woman named Trudy had said, that she, Nina, and Patricia were sharing a room. KT and a girl named Mara that had been hardly introduced to her, would be sharing the second bedroom. " As for Willow and Joy" Trudy had said excitedly, "I have converted the attic into a bedroom!" It was a rather nice bedroom really, and Natalie felt the tiniest bit jealous, but her new room was still good.

That night, in her new bed Natalie drifted off to sleep easily. She could sleep anywhere as long as she wasn't disturbed. Unfortunately, that night she was.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The shriek flew through the night and into Natalie's ears. "Gah!" She said, sitting straight up in bed. " what was that!" Suddenly Patricia scrambled out of bed, heading toward the light switch,answering her question.

"Patricia?" Nina's voice asked, sleepily. "Red eyes, red eyes!" Patricia muttered back, throwing the light switch. "AAAHH" Natalie groaned, squinting her eyes. "Patricia?" Natalie asked, looking at the clearly terrified girl. Patricia raced over to the mirror atop the dresser and frantically peered in. No, red eyes, only blue." Patricia sighed in relief. "Good, now please turn that light off" Nina groaned. Patricia did so, and Natalie drifted off again.

Patricia left for school early that morning, leaving Nina to comment on the nightmare at breakfast. "She had a what?" Eddie asked, worried. "A nightmare" Nina confirmed. "About what?" He asked. "I don't know," she admitted. "She was yelling about red eyes. She even got up to check her eyes in the mirror." Natalie jumped in. Eddies face turned grim, and he got up, running out the door, presumably to Patricia. "What's the big deal?" Nina asked, puzzled. Natalie leaned in as well. Fabian, looked down into his bowl of cereal. " we'll tell you later." He finally muttered.

**SSSSOOOO, that was LLLLOOONNNGGGG! I hope you enjoyed that! I have a SHOUTOUT! **

**DarcyBanner-THANKS! It means a whole lot!**

**Well that's it for now! please review! **

**Ajliv out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HHHHIIIII! it's Ajluv! After, writing two chapters of my other stories, staying in my pajamas until 11:30, walking around my house covered in my HOA blanket wearing a demonic expression, and looking up every The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody episode ever made on YouTube, I decided to write this chapter. ENJOY!**

Natalie quickly got used to the pace of the school. She had skipped two grades. She was good at adjusting. But even so, she was glad their first day was on a Friday. That way she could devote her weekend to getting used to living with ten other teenagers in one house.

"I have almost every scary movie that has made the charts of the top scariest movies of all time!" Patricia announced at dinner. Natalie glanced up from her spaghetti with interest. "Silent Hill?" Patricia looked disgruntled. "Uh, are you kidding me? Of course I have it!" She smirked and looked around at the other residents of Anubis House, and said " Anyway, I want to have a scary movie marathon tonight." Seeing their bored expressions( all except for Eddie and Alfie. They liked scary movies) she quickly followed it with a threat, " anyone who doesn't come, well, there had better not be anyone who doesn't come."

With that, she sat down, leaving Natalie to count down until the inevitable. "Wait what about the midget?" Huh. Jerome. She hadn't expected that one. "Midget? Your one to talk." Natalie retorted back. "Your hair is 85% of your height!" Everyone snickered into their garlic bread at that one, making Natalie smile. Jerome slowly lowered his head again, sheepishly, forgetting all about Natalie being four years younger then everyone else.

That night during The Ring, despite Patricia's threat however, Natalie couldn't help but notice some of the other kids missing. She counted again and again from the list in her head, until she realized that Eddie, Nina, Alfie, Fabian, and KT were gone. _That's strange_, Natalie thought. _Alfie and Eddie were the most excited for this._ Quietly she stood up, and stepping over a sleeping Willow, made her way upstairs to her room.

Strangely, Nina wasn't up in their room. Natalie looked around and scratched her head. Where could she be? Then, startling her a muffled sound rang through the quiet room. Her name. Quickly, she looked around until she found a vent, where she thought the noise had come from. Then listening hard, she heard the conversation that had came through the vents.

"...glowed right in her hand! I'm telling you Eddie, something is going on. But first I want to know what got Patricia so upset last night." Natalie listened to the whole story, mouth open in horror. This was much worse then ANY scary movie! Suddenly though, she heard a knock on the door through the vent. "Eddie, where-wait. What's going on. Is this a SIBUNA meeting! Without me?" What? Natalie thought, as Nina spoke up. "Patricia, relax. Eddie and Fabian were just telling me about the whole sinner thing." Even though Natalie wasn't there, she could tell, that had been the wrong thing to say. "Ugh." Was all she heard though from the vent.

Patricia stormed through the door, catching Natalie by surprise. "Oh, hey Patricia!" She said casually, listening to the thumps of the other students running up the stairs after Patricia. Patricia only glared before quickly speaking. "Hide me, I don't want to talk to them right now. Don't tell them where I am." Patricia ordered, before jumping in the wardrobe. But before she did, Natalie got a glimpse of Patricia's tear stained face. "I will," she called after her softly, readying herself for when Patricia's friends came in.

"Have you seen Patricia?" Eddie asked, breathlessly staring at the tiny girl before him. Natalie looked up from her iPod. "I'll never tell." She looked back down at Angry Birds, focusing on the little blue bird. "She looked up again, jumping when she saw Alfie right in front of her. "Ever heard of noise, Alfie?" She snapped, accidently showing her nervousness. "Oh, we'll get it out of you." Alfie said knowingly, putting his hand on the top of her head.

Scared, she scrambled to get up and to the door, but Eddie, Fabian, and Alfie grabbed her and held her horizontally, like a human bridge. "Spill" KT said threatengly. "Woah, KT." Natalie shot back in a just-as-hard tone. "I thought anger was a SIN." Startled, Fabian dropped her head, causing her back to hit the floor.

"Ow."

**SSSSSOOOOO, I hope you enjoyed that! I keep making this chapters longer and longer, but I LOVE writing them! I hope you enjoy reading them, and that you will review! **

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv! I've gotta say, I didn't think I was going to get the reaction I did from Soulless Loving. But I did, and I want to say YAY! Oh and TO THE STORY!**

Stars filled her vision for a long time, as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm so sorry Natalie." She heard Fabian say, as she slowly sat up. "Whatevs, I'm still not telling." She blinked quickly trying to snap out of her disoriented state. "But I am still totally suing." Fabian winced, as his friends started helping her up from the floor.

"IT IS TEN O' CLOCK" Victor began his spiel, leaving the invaders with no choice but to hasten downstairs and down the hall. Nina hugged Fabian good night, then closing the door behind them, jumped onto her bed.

Patricia slipped silently out of the wardrobe, and walked across the floor, stepping over Natalie, and sitting at her desk. "Thanks for taking one for the team, Natalie." Natalie smiled, "your welcome" Nina came over to Patricia, already starting to mumble apologies, so Natalie slipped off the bathroom, to give them some privacy.

Finishing up quietly, Natalie smiled when she heard the familiar creak of the stairs. Someone was sneaking back to talk to Patricia. Fumbling under the sink, she found a hair dryer with a retractable cord. She smiled evilly. This was just the thing.

Hearing the person open the door, and start down the hall, Natalie pointed the hair dryer in front of her, and quickly stepped out of the bathroom to meet whichever boy that had decided to break the rules.

**SSSSOOOOO, I hope you enjoyed that! Cliffie I know. Sorry I really didn't update anything else today. I was being lazy. Oh well, if you liked this, please review!**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HHHHHIIII! It's Ajluv! And I have nothing to say! YAY! TO THE STORY!**

" gah!" Natalie gasped. Se had thought for sure that someone had been there. She had heard their footsteps! The more she thought about it, the more it made her head hurt, until she was on her knees, gasping, the hairdryer blinked, trying to rid herself of the terrible pain, the noises already forgotten. Slowly she was able to stumble into her room.

"What's going on?" Patricia said, panicked, once she noticed both her roommates were doubled over. " You too?" Natalie gasped, rubbing her temples. Nina nodded, "Lets go see, Trudy."

"What are you students doing out of bed?" Natalie grimaced as Nina stuttered. She would have to save their butts. "We have terrible headaches Victor!" She groaned. Victor sneered, " I'm sure you'll be fine." Natalie gagged, causing Victors eyes to widen. " Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick!" She groaned again for effect. "Get out of my office, and go see Trudy!" He ordered.

Once downstairs, Nina and Natalie encountered Eddie. He was rubbing his head in his hands standing in the kitchen. "Eddie?" Nina cautiously asked. " What are you doing?" He smiled a grim smile and shook the bottle of aspirin in his hand. " Thinking up ways to get Patricia not to hate me. Which oddly, gave me a monster headache. Go figure. You?"

" Headaches." Nina replied, gesturing to the tiny girl. Eddie held out the aspirin bottle and at the same time, Nina and Natalie grabbed the bottle. And their headaches disappeared, as the three stood connected.

**SSSOOOOO, so sorry if I ruined the cliffie, but I have the whole story planned out! YAY! I think it will be kinda interesting. Anyway, I have some shoutouts!**

**Forever Courage-Thank you! I hope you still enjoyed this chapter.**

**Insane Hippie- Peddie4eva, I know that's you. You are really creepy. You see, my sister likes to post weird reviews for my stories. For example-**

**"Insane Hippie:Yo, you gotta live it man. The same thing happened to me when I**

**was trying to save th redwoods in California. But the dryer ran out before I**

**came down. I like this story. PS me and two thousand other hippies are**

**re-creating woodstock. You are welcome to come. But don't bring any meat. Ushippies burn at the sight of it. Peace with the dove and mockingbird."**

**Anyways, creepy reviews beside, **

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv! I LOVE updating this, so here's another chapter!**

Flashes of gold leapt from their skin to the bottle whipping around and around the bottle. But the three holding it didn't notice. Natalie, Nina and Eddie were lost in a world of green and gold that couldn't seem to slide into focus.

Natalie gasped as flashes of stingers and ancient poisons flashed through her mind. She felt like she was spinning, like she was about to go flying into space. Something seemed to be holding her down though. Something that seemed not right. It didn't seem evil, just not right. Like a puzzle piece being shoved in the wrong place. It didn't fit.

Suddenly something jerked and twisted and Natalie woke up slumped against the bottom cabinets of the kitchen, sunlight streaming through the windows. "What?" She gasped. Just a second ago it had been nighttime, she had been standing next to Eddie and Nina, holding the aspirin bottle. She looked down. It was still in her hand. But different. It had spots of gold on it, dancing up the short bottle until they reached the cap. Which was an ugly scorched black.

She stared at it in shock, but quickly stopped when she realized two things. 1. Nina and Eddie were slumped across from her, and 2. They were stirring. Numbly she stood up and hurried out of the kitchen, running into something tall and musty smelling. She shook her head, dazed. "Victor?"

He angrily took a step back and rumbled. " What is the meaning of this? Hmmm?" Natalie couldn't respond, she was so tired and confused. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she suddenly heard footsteps behind her.

Apparently not. Natalie thought hazily, because suddenly Eddie and Nina were standing protectively in front of her. "She accidentally spilled water on herself and came down here for a new shirt." Nina lied quickly. Victor turned his beady eyes to Natalie for confirmation. She nodded. Then yawned. " I didn't mean to run into you Victor, I was just kinda tired." He nodded grimly. " be more careful" he said, suspicious. Natalie nodded. "Yes Victor."

Nina and Eddie turned to Natalie. " you okay?" She nodded. " But are you sure you guys are? You guys look exhausted." Nina nodded wearily, while Eddie shrugged. " It's a good thing it's Saturday." Eddie mumbled. So, too tired to think about the nights strange events, Natalie, Nina, and Eddie stumbled off to sleep.

**SSSSOOOO, the mystery continues! Please enjoy and review! Oh and thank you to Forever Courage for the wonderful review!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HHHIIIIII! It's Ajluv! TO THE STORY!**

Natalie knew that when her two roommates inexplicably left their room before dinner,that they were going to meet with their secret club. So that's why she casually slid over to the vent. She wasn't snooping, she told herself. She was merely curious. And curiosity was a good thing. So she leaned in closer.

It turns out Nina and Eddie didn't know half of what happened, Natalie decided.

They experienced green and gold too, but for them that was it. Natalie was about to scoot away with disgust, when Nina started talking about what happened next.

"Then we heard Victor yelling and for some strange reason I felt the need to protect Natalie." Natalie jerked back. So that's what that was about! Weird. This stuff got confusing. Then quickly she leaned in again. She didn't want to miss any action. "Me too" Eddies voice broke the silence. " it's like the chosen one/Osirian relationship." Fabians voice was barley above a whisper. Natalie had to strain to hear it.

" Only it's like we both are protectors." Eddie whispered back.

"DINNER TIME!" Trudy's voice broke the silence on both ends of the vent, as Natalie scrambled toward the door, she would think about this later. Trudy was serving hamburgers.

Later came too soon. Eddie and Patricia reached out for the water pitcher at the same time, smiling at each other. They had made up this afternoon. Natalie not looking reached for it too. Nina was talking to Fabian when she also reached for it. Their hands touched it at the same exact time.

_Green and gold, scorpions and poisons, the word Serket dancing through the images. _

Natalie let go of the pitcher with a gasp when she heard the pained cry. Blinking the old dining room came into focus, as she stared at Patricia who was holding her hand. " What happened?" Joy asked. " The pitcher burned me!" She cried, staring at her hand in shock. Natalie stood up among the dubious looks of the other students and ran upstairs, ignoring Nina and Eddies shocked looks.

Once upstairs, she grabbed her computer and quickly searched "Serket". She gasped at what she found. If Eddie really was Osiris, then Serket was his sister. Struggling to believe what she found, she heard voices again in the vent. With conflicting emotions she stomped down the stairs, really not sure of anything, but ready to stand up for herself.

**SSSSSOOOOO, I hope you enjoyed that! Please review if you did! Oh and I hope you like the new cover art! The tip eye is Nina's, the middle eye is Eddies, and the bottom one is Natalie's. I made it myself! Well, thank you to Forever Courage for the review!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HHHIIII! Its Ajluv! I have for you today, one of my favorite stories to update (drumroll please!) WINTER IS COMING! YAY! TO THE STORY! **Natalie stomped down the stairs angrily, smiled sweetly at a shocked Trudy, then continued in her warpath to Fabian and Eddies room. "Alright sucka's, this is how things are gonna play out." She boldly yelled as she burst into the room. Everyone jumped and whipped around to look at her standing, hands on hips, in the doorway. "Oh, Natalie, we-" Natalie shook her head. "Feed it to the monkeys Fabs. I know," She continued. "That you have a secret club and for some strange reason I'm mixed up in this junk, so the easiest thing to do would be to let me in so I can join the fun." Everyone stared at her, openmouthed. Finally Nina and Eddie glanced at each other and nodded, sharing some secret connection. "I guess, that, if you can be trusted," Eddie started slowly. "Then we can let you in." Natalie smiled and sat down on the bed next to Patricia. "But," he continued while Natalie rolled her eyes. "You have to tell us why you said you were mixed up in all of this. " Natalie noddedand told them everything about the dreamslooking up Osiris and finding Serket. "….Something tells me that just like Amneris and Osiris have descendants, Serket does too. The problem is the rest id one big blob of questions." She sighed. "Who is Serkets descendant, why I am I somehow involved in this, why did we have that connection over an aspirin bottle, and most importantly," she concluded, "Why, tell me why, Fabian do you have a Taylor Swift CD under your pillow ?" Everyone nodded and thought while Fabian blushed. Finally Eddie broke through the thoughtful silence by ending the meeting leaving Natalie to ponder the questions and the cliffhanger for _Lost _for the rest of the night.

Sunday morning, Natalie stumbled out of bed earlier then everyone else, and down to the kitchen for some breakfast. When she opened the fridgeshe was pleased to find a orange flavored energy drink staring back at her. "The world has apologized for this craziness" she thought to herself, as she reached for it. But a pale, thin hand grabbed it from right in front of her. "Jerome!" she whined, spinning around on the heels of her fuzzy, polka dot socks. He stood in all his tallness, already dressed, smirking at her, with HER drink in his hand, held WAY above his head. She growled. "Give. It. Back." Jerome leaned in. "Jump for it." Natalie's eyes squinted, this was going to have to be done the hard but fun way then.

Quickly she slid up onto the counter behind Jerome and leaped onto his back, reaching high until her fingers brushed the cold plastic. She triumphantly grabbed the bottle and took a swig while Jerome struggled to get her off. "To the dining room Jeeves." She said, patting him on the head. As if giving up, he strode into the dining room.

"Morning, Joy, Patricia, and Alfie!" he said, acting normal. "Natalie where are your manners?" Natalie took a quick glance at the surprised/shocked/confused/laughing faces of her fellow students, then chewing the top of the bottle she gurgled a "Sup" through a mouthful of orangey heaven. Joy burst out laughing. Natalie frowned at her. "Back off Joy, he's mine." Jerome shook his head. "That's it Natalie, this deal is over. Off Rover! Off!" He shook her and shook her until she fell in a heap onto the floor behind the couch closest to the table.

In the immediate seconds after, Nina came bursting through the doors looking at Natalie. "Chill Neens, I'm fine." She said, guessing what the sudden rush was about. Nina nodded sheepishly and turned to meet Fabian who somehow already looked awake. Pshhh. Natalie thought. Nerd. She started to get up as Fabian crossed her way, not expecting to see her. "AAAHHHH!" he cried, tripping over her, his knee knocking her head down as he grabbed a chair that fell down with him. Unfortunately that chair contained Joy.

Groaning, Natalie squirmed around, trying to get Fabian, the chair, and Joy off of her. Through her obstructed vision, she could see both Nina AAANNNDDD Eddie running toward the pile, while everyone started getting up to help them.

So as Joy was swept away by Jerome, and Natalie was being dragged out from under the chair, ignoring Fabians apologies, she realized something. "Guys," she said while Nina was checking if she was seriously hurt and Eddie was unsticking a band-aid for her face from his hands, "We need to go to the library."

**YAY! I Love updating this! YAY! I hope you thought this was funny! If you did please REVIEW! YAY! **

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HHHIIII! Its Ajluv! I really love updating this (I've said it a MILLION times) But anyway, heres a new chapter of WIC! TO THE STORY!**

Unfortunately, Sibuna and Natalie weren't able to go to the library right away. First, Natalie had to be given band-aids for her various scratches, then Eddie, Nina, Fabian, and Natalie herself needed to eat breakfast , then Alfie needed to finish his third helping of raspberry cream cheese coffee cake, then everyone needed to get dressed, and of course just to annoy Natalie, Patricia and Eddie had to kiss for about five minutes. Ugh. Teenagers.

Finally, finally when Natalie skidded down the steps wearing her favorite outfit, everyone was ready to go off and do research on a crazy, overprotective connection between two seventeen year olds and a tiny thirteen year old.

Natalie skipped along the gravel path in the longish train of teens until they reached an old building with a sign naming the pile o' bricks "The Frobisher Research Library". According to Patricia, this place was like the Google search engine for weird ancient mysteries that no one understood. The seven teens hurried in, and nodding to the oldish librarian started grabbing books.

Natalie smirked, as all of the teens abandoned her. Sure, leave the newbie alone to figure out stuff alone. Forget she was here. Whatever. She strode over to a bookshelf where no one else was, enjoying the feel of her ruffly, blue dress on her knees. "Serket, Serket, Serket" she mumbled, looking for the name on the title or covers on the old, musty books. "Yay!" she smiled, when she found an old green and gold book half shoved behind the other books. "You're going to have to come up with more than that to stop Natalie Winters." She squealed, heaving the book toward the table where Fabian sat, half researching, half staring at Nina and Eddie on the second floor.

"Hey Fabes!" she said, cheerfully. He leaned in closer toward the book Natalie found. "What's this?" "This" she gestured dramatically toward the book, "Is a book on Serket, the spirit that keeps popping up in my head. Fabian? Fabian! Focus!" Fabian had been staring at Nina, she reached over to snap her fingers in his face, when suddenly her shoulders tensed up and her wrists tingled. She looked up to see a carelessly neglected book, teetering on the shelf above Nina. "Nina! Watch out!" She called, breaking Fabian from his stupor.

Nina looked up and jumped out of the way just in time, as the book plummeted, bouncing through the railing and into the rows of bookshelves behind Fabian and Natalie. "I got it!" she called up to Nina as Eddie rushed over to her, and Fabian stood up in concern.

She casually strolled over to the book, when she heard Patricia's voice complaining to Alfie. "I mean seriously? A thirteen year old?" Natalie stopped, the blood pounding in her ears. She slowly moved closer, despite the small gnarled place inside of her that told her to run away. "It seems every new student that comes is more annoying than the last. And the worst part is with her, comes a new quest that always ends with one of us almost dying. I just want a normal year! Is that too much to ask for? " Natalie backed away very slowly, but nothing could prepare her for what would come next. "But no, that annoying little sass mouth that takes the attention of my boyfriend has to come in and ruin everything, claiming that she is the descendant of a god! Big ego much?"

Natalie felt like she had been punched in the stomach, she couldn't breath, she couldn't think. Tears were running down her face. She knew, that right now, Nina and Eddie were stiffening up, like she had when that book had almost hit Nina. But that only made it worse. She burst through the door leading into the foyer of the library and ran into the woods beyond the musty building. She tripped and stumbled on a path until she found a quiet place to think. But as soon as she stopped, the sun above turned dark and a something so unlike anything even remotely human appeared. Natalie screamed.

**SSSSSOOOOOOOO, sorry if that was kind of dark, but everything is resolved in the next few chapters, DON'T WORRY! Anyway, I understand if you don't review, if you didn't like this chapter, but if you did, please review! Anyway, that's it for now!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HHHIIIII! Its Ajluv! First, thank you to all of the authors that signed up for Things That Can Happen While Studying! If you don't know what that is, check out my recent stories! For those of you who, DO know, I have about three author slots left. Thanks again! Now, TO THE STORY!**

_Patricia_

When Patricia opened her eyes again, she was freaking out inside. The last thing she remembered was walking into the library then….. nothing. She started to hyperventilate, but something caught her attention. Alfie was looking at her in disapproval. "What?" she said, her voice shaky from holding back a meltdown of panic attacks and flashbacks to last term.

"That stuff you said about Natalie was really mean." Alfie replied, frowning. Her panic increased. "What did I say?" Alfie shook his head, then stopped and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean, "What did I say?" You were there! You said it!" "No, no, Alfie I didn't!" She said, close to fainting. "Alfie, the last thing I remember was walking in here! Its like-its like I was possessed or something!" Alfie stared at her, disbelief written all over his face. She slid down the bookshelf she was leaning against and put her head on her knees, her eye sockets fitting perfectly against them. "I don't want to live last year again!" Alfies voice broke through her meltdown. "I believe you." He said softly.

Just then Eddie hurried into the shelves where Alfie and Patricia were. "Hey, where's Natalie? I-Patricia? Are you okay?" Alfie answered for her. "Something is seriously wrong. Patricia says she can't remember walking in here or saying mean things about Natalie. She says it was like she was possessed." Alfies voice went softer toward the end, as Eddie stared at Patricia in shock.

"Patricia?" he said softly, slowly putting his hand on her shoulder. "I said mean things about Natalie and she ran off." She mumbled, looking up at him, with panicked eyes. "I don't want a repeat of last term." Eddie nodded. "Me either. But don't worry." His voice was soft. "That won't happen. We have to find Natalie now. Do you want to come with us?" His voice soothed Patricia, calming her. She opened her eyes and nodded. "I'll go with you. I gotta apologize to Natalie.

They hurried out of the darkness of the shelved area and ran out the door with the rest of Sibuna, who were informed on the way.

A scream cut through the air and straight into Eddie and Nina's bones. They ran faster with their friends following behind. They burst into a small clearing about the size of the Anubis House living room. Natalie was standing in the middle of it, her head drooping and her shoulders slumped. Her curly hair covered her face.

But the thing that made them really scared, was the spirit hanging over her. She looked nothing like Ammut, who looked like a beautiful young woman. She looked nothing like Senkhara who probably would have been the ancient Egypt version of Patricia. She was a black and purple winged bird-woman with long, black, flowing hair. But there was something about her, that was scarier then Senkhara or Ammut. She looked evil. She made the chills run down your spine. She, was no joke.

Sibuna stopped and stared at her and she stared back. "What have you done to Natalie?" Nina asked in a trembling voice. The spirit spoke in a low, monotone that cut like a knife. "I have merely demonstrated my power over the descendants of ancient Egypt's sacred trio." Eddie asked the question this time. "What do you mean, ancient Egypt's sacred trio?" The spirit looked irritated. "Serket, Amneris, and Osiris." "You-you mean, Natalie is the descendant of Serket?" KT asked, obviously scared. The spirit nodded, then smiled evilly. "That is why I have come." Eddies face crumpled, as he realized something. "Wait, if we are the trio, then how do you have power over us?"

The spirit smiled. "Osiris, I am so glad you have asked me that." She waved her hand and suddenly Nina and Eddie's faces dropped as they appeared to be in the same state as Natalie. She waved her hand again and they appeared again, on opposite sides of Natalie.

The spirit smiled. "You may call me Sakada. We may now, begin."

***shiver* creepy! The next chapter will be better! (mystery wise) Anyway, thank you to Anna Bliss aka Ivy B, Forever Courage (I'm adding you to my list!), and DesiredHOA01(You too!) for the wonderful, wonderful reviews!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HHHHIIII! It's Ajluv! Hurry up and read! A lot of good stuff to come in this chapter!**

When Natalie woke up, her vision was blurred with green and splotched with tan. "Ugh." She groaned, pulling herself up looking drowsily up at the concerned faces of her friends and fellow SIBUNA members.

" What happened?" She moaned as Alfie and KT helped her up so she could stand next to Nina and Eddie. She shoved a wayward curl from her forehead and glanced around the circle, looking specifically at Nina, who was under Fabians arm and gaze and Eddie.

Patricia bit her lip and shared a look with the obviously shaken up KT and Alfie. Something curled and twisted in Natalie's gut, and she blinked fast, trying to keep back the short memory of Patricia's harsh words.

"Something happened." Patricia spoke nervously from Eddies side. "No, duh." Natalie replied for the trio. Patricia didn't laugh, cringing instead. "It seems we attracted another spirit." She said slowly. " it's like we have a beacon on our heads calling for angry, creepy spirits." Alfie muttered. KT broke and started explaining the rest.

" After you ran out, Natalie, we followed you here. However when we arrived, there was someone here. Controlling you." Fabian and Patricia winced at that word causing their designated other half to pull them closer. Natalie tried to remembers face or a voice, but she could only remember a few random clippings of a dream.

Alfie broke in next and continued the story. " Then a really creepy lady showed up and started rambling about a trio and power and how she wasn't going to fail."

Patricia finished the tale, leaving the rest of SIBUNA in silence. " Then she just smiled and said something about the shortest path of Ra." They studied each others faces, while Natalie tried hard to remember what the broken pieces of her dream were about. Then suddenly, she was swept into the memory.

_The young girl swept along the terrace, a cool oasis from the midday sun. She nodded at the servants lined along the pillars of stone with fans for cooling the gods. These were the most faithful and loyal servants, receiving their reward for their pious life. She slowly walked up to the figure of a strong and sturdy man, holding her hands out in front of her in a welcoming manner. _

_" Osiris, my lord brother." The man turned around from gazing at Ra and looked with interest at the sound of the voice. "Serket, my dear sister and lady." He smiled down at her, his vibrant blue and green eyes smiling along with him. " you have come from council with Sekhmet?" She inquired once they had formally bowed and embraced. Osiris sighed and nodded, gazing once more toward the horizon of Egypt from the palace of the gods. " I fear of war and suffering for the servants of Egypt." He sighed once more, showing his discomfort and restlessness. " My brother is a peaceful man, not one that seeks war." Serket replied, gazing up at her favorite brother. _

_He smiled down at her. " My sister is a wise and beautiful young woman." This comment reminded her of her duty. " I have come, with the blessing of Isis, with a plan to save Egypt." She then formed a triangle with her tan and delicate hands and held it close to her face. "The trio can save our land from the dark one." She continued softly. Holding out her bracelets, gesturing toward Osiris's staff, and looking meaningfully toward the temples. "You, sister, me, and my lover Amneris." Her brother realized at last. "To save Egypt, my lord." She replied, glancing down at her sandled feet, decorated with gold and gems. " To save Egypt." He replied, smiling down at her. They parted ways, Osiris hurrying off to where Amneris chanted praises to the gods. _

_Serket heard a hissing sound, once her brother had left the terrace. She walked to the side, seeing the poisonous snake. "Little Adder." She greeted, holding a hand out for the snake to slither on to. The snake complied and together they watched the sun god Ra rise over the jewel called Egypt, with hope in their eyes and their hearts. _

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I think in a couple chapters, I will try to get some house bonding. What do you think? Anyway, I am TIRED, so PLEASE review and I will see you in the morning. **

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HHHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! First off, I forgot to mention this in my previous chapter, but me and my sister set up a poll to decide what couple our co written story should be. It will be a series of one shots. So go vote! Oh and PLEASE review!**

Natalie stumbled, causing Eddie to catch her. "Serket" she whispered staring in shock. "What?" Nina asked, making the rest of the group shift and look around nervously. "My descendent is Serket." Natalie said strongly. Everyone shared looks and nodded.

"Now the trio problem is solved." Patricia whispered, pulling herself closer into Eddies side, if it was even possible.

"So we have a crazy spirit named Sakada that wants something from the sacred trio of Ancient Egypt. I'm missing a lot here." KT remarked as the group slowly made their way back to the house. Everyone bit their lips and nodded, brains working overtime as they walked in the foyer of Anubis House.

"Hey guys."

"AAHHHHHHH!" The girls and Alfie shrieked while Natalie scrambled onto Fabians back, eyes wide.

"JESUS JEROME!" She yelled staring at his tall figure, even taller with the added height of the heavy metal bat he was holding over his head, threateningly. Joy giggled from his side, as Natalie sheepishly climbed off of Fabians back.

"Watcha doin'" KT asked nervously once Jerome put the bat down. "We want to start a baseball game." He said. "Woah. I'm surprised you guys even know what baseball is!" Natalie commented. "I'm, I'm not entirely sure what baseball is." Fabian stuttered. Feeling everyone's looks on him, he quickly sidetracked using his only way out. "I did however win the dodgeball tournament for Anubis House." He said, glancing sideways at Nina, who looked impressed with her nerdy boyfriend/ best friend/ whatever the heck their relationship was at this point.

Once, however, the rules were explained, the whole house wanted to play, so they headed to a large area far away from any windows. "Okay, even if we only have ten people we can still play, so what about Alfie, KT, Sports Nerd, Mara, and Nina on one team and Natalie, Joy, Jerome, Patricia, and Eddie on the other. Everyone split up and went to their respective positions.

Natalie was up at bat first, and slowly retained the proper stance, holding the bat high. The ball flew, the bat swung, and a loud, satisfying CRACK!

"HOME RUN!"

**SSSOOOO! Review if you LIKED! Oh and a BIG thank you to Forever Courage for being a FAITHFUL reviewer! I think you are on my special list on the bottom of my profile if not, I will add you. Any way,**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HHHHIIII! It's Ajluv! I really am sorry, that I haven't updated this story in a while, so I will try to make it extra long.**

Natalie laughed and shoved her way from Anubis House to school on Wednesday. Underneath her happy exterior she was tense. All of Sibuna was. They had been searching for a sign of the evil spirit that had given them a vague quest, but there had been no sign of her since Sunday. Even the few happy hours spent playing the all American sport and hanging out with her new friends couldn't cheer her up. She had no idea how the other member shad held up so long underneath the constant worry.

She smoothed down her ruffled black skirt to calm herself down and straightened her blazer. Like all of the girls at the school, she had customized the uniform, however she would have to change out of it once she got to school. She had gym first.

Once she said goodbye to all of her friends (even if she skipped several grades, they were still a grade above her) and had changed into her gym clothes, however she was late getting out of the locker rooms.

The coach regarded her for a moment and directed her over to a girl that was close to her size, standing awkwardly at the edge of the class. Natalie approached her slowly, until the girl noticed her and smiled, revealing pink braces. "Hi, I'm Natalie!" She said. The girl pushed her glasses up her nose and replied "Hi. I'm Vivian." (1) She stuttered.

They immediately retreated to a corner of the smelly gym, that only seemed to smell worse when the ceiling fans were turned on. They both wrinkled their noses playfully and started tossing the ball given to them, back and forth, talking all the while. Natalie enjoyed talking to her new friend, getting more and more engrossed in the conversation, so that she didn't expect it when the bell rang a shrill and loud sound right above her head.

Startled she jumped, closing her eyes and seeing a flash of tear filled brown eyes, outlined with thick makeup, before her ankle caved in and she went tumbling to the gym floor. She opened her eyes, seeing Vivian above her. " Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, Natalie blinked her eyes, the freckles on Vivian's nose blurred in and out of focus. " Fine." She mumbled, sitting up.

"Should I get the nurse?" "No!" Natalie snapped, more harsh then she should have been. Vivian looked down, blinking furiously. Natalie softened, breathing in the stale gym air to calm herself. "I just- I'm fine." She nodded and stumbled away, leaving Natalie by herself with a queasy feeling in her stomach.

At lunch Natalie picked at her food until the Anubis gang arrived. They immediately stopped laughing and talking and got down to business, comparing notes, research, and lunches.

Natalie lost focus for a moment, leaning her head on the table. Dang she had a headache. The bell rang cutting into the middle of her dying session, she wearily stood up and trudged down the hall to science.

Vivian was in that class too, smiling, the little tiff already forgotten. Soon, but to soon enough, school was over and she half heartedly skipped down the hallway.

She jumped down the stone steps, almost bumping into Jerome. He looked down, startled.

" Um. Hey Natalie." "Hmm." Was all she could manage. He grinned at her. " Does someone want a piggyback ride?" Natalie groaned. " Not if you like puke on your shoulder." He grimaced, but walked with her and Joy anyway.

That night she plodded through her homework and nibbled at her dinner, before the smell of fried chicken became too nauseating and she went upstairs, amid worried glances from Eddie and Nina, then almost immediately falling asleep.

_The goddess painted black paint around her eye, magnifying the Egyptian brown. Serket was pure Egypt, none of the Macedonian features showing on her face. She finished painting and quickly snapped on the matching golden bracelets, forged in the heart of Egypt._

_Nodding at her attendants, she rose and walked down the cool marble hallway. It was time for the ceremony to begin._

Natalie woke up gasping. Patricia and Nina were just coming through the door and she pushed them away, hand over her mouth as she raced to the trash can.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Once again, I am sorry that I have not updated in a while, but it was so hard to feel motivated when no one was reviewing. This was one of my stories that I wrote for myself, and I am just not getting a response, so if it doesn't bother you, please review! But still, the response I was getting was very nice.**

**(1) Sorry, couldn't resist.**

**Shoutout time!**

**Guest- Thank you so much! You just made my day! Trust me, some good stuff is coming.**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


End file.
